Rain,Rain
by lovin.life246
Summary: Bella could tell her mom was miserable. She wanted to be with Phil. So, Bella decided to move to Forks, Washington and move in with her dad. But, that meant that her twin Beth, would go too, right? Nope. Better Summary inside Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid


Summary Bella could tell her mom was miserable. She wanted to be with Phil. So, Bella decided to move to Forks, Washington and move in with her dad. But, that meant that her twin Beth, would go too, right? Nope. Beth wanted to go live with Beth and Bella's older brother Nate. So, thats what happened. Bella starts high school in forks and starts falling for Edward. Jacob starts falling for her. But, when Beth and Alex come to pay a visit nothing will ever be the same. ExB OCxJ AxJAZZ RxEM. All human.

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the twilight saga itself.

B.P.O.V

"Izzy?" My sister's voice called from downstairs.  
"Yeah?" Was my answer.  
"Are you ready to go?" "Yeah, Liz, sure." I sighed to myself. I was going to miss her. My sister Elizabeth and I were never apart. When we were growing up we would do everything together. We even called each other by the first part of our names and not the last like everyone else did. I was called by most 'Bella' and she was called 'Beth', but I would call her 'Lizzy or Liz', and she would call me 'Izzy or Iz'.

Our mother got remarried to a minor league baseball player last year. Great, right? Kind of. He has to travel a lot and Mom thought it would be too hard if we had to move as much as he travels. So, she stayed at home with us instead of traveling with him. But, we knew where she wanted to be. So, we decided that we wouldn't come in between what she wanted to do. Liz and I discussed where we would go. I thought right away Charlie. She on the other had had thought Nate right away. Nate is our older brother, who is at the time is in collage. We could easily go live with him. Nate was also there with us as we where growing up, so actually most people know him as Nat, or Natty-boy. We didn't like it because it sounded like people where calling him gnat, like the bug. Ew!

Anyway, I thought it'd be better if we lived with Charlie, our father, for once. She argued that it would be stupid because we both hated Forks, Washington, where our father resided. But, I was thinking about how much trouble we would cause Nate. He was after all very busy with collage. Also, Charlie is getting older and he will need someone to take care of him. But because we couldn't agree it was decided that I would live with Charlie and she would live with Nate.

Renee, Our mom had told us that we could stay with her, that she didn't mind at all. We knew her well enough to know that she didn't want to be anywhere unless she was with Phil our step dad. Lizzy and I.....errr...... Beth and I are identical twins and we knew that the only way someone would be able to tell us apart is if they got to know us. We are close sisters and sometimes it seems like we share a brain. Other times it seems like we were polar opposites. We are different in more ways then we are the same. She is outgoing, a shop-a-holic, and very, well, I don't know how else to say it, Loud. I am shy, only go shopping when she drags me to the stores and very quiet. She likes modern and I like classics. Some of the music she listens to I like, but most isn't very good. She makes friends with everyone and I am more of a loner. Of course, when she makes good friend they always are my friend too. But as I said we can agree on some things like music, sometimes. I love to sing and write songs, she likes to make a melody to go with them. I play guitar and piano, but am not very good at making up melodies. We both love to draw and love art in general. Oh! and the longest we've been apart is a week. Living apart each other is going to 1) make the phone bills go crazy. 2) be very hard.

I walked out of my room carrying my two bags. I had a lot of money saved up and I don't have many clothes that are good for Forks. I live/lived in Phoenix ever since I was about 8. Phoenix doesn't get very much rain. Forks is one of the wettest places in North America. Its also rather cold. I don't have many clothes for the cold. But when I get to Forks I'll go shopping in Port Angles. I slowly walked down the stairs. Beth and Renee were waiting for me in the living room. We walked wordlessly out the door and to the car.

"You two really don't need to do this." Renee for the millionth time.  
"We know," Beth and I said at the same time for the millionth time.  
"But, Mom," Beth continued " We know you want to be with Phil" I finished. We did that a lot. The talking together and finishing each others sentences. I almost made me cry to think we weren't going to be doing that for a while. Beth seemed to have the same thought. We looked at each other sadly. "I promise I'll come and visit whenever I can." Renee said. We nodded.

The drive to the airport was about 30 minutes, but it was a silent 30 minutes. No one needed to say anything. My plane was leaving first and was flying to Port Angles. Beth was going to see me off at my terminal and go to her flight after eating some breakfast. Nate lives in NYC, so her flight was on the opposite side of the airport but she didn't mind. We got to the airport far to quickly, We both checked one bag, and set off to my terminal. Renee couldn't go past security without a boarding pass so we said our farewells to her there. I wanted to cry, but I knew that it would only make things harder. As we walked to my terminal we made each other promise that if anything big happened, like a boyfriend or something the first one to know would be the other. I highly doubted I would get a boyfriend. Even if a boy found me attractive I'm too shy. Beth wouldn't have a problem with that.

Beth and I look the same (hence identical twins.) With our Pale white skin, soft brown hair falling to the middle of our back, the same brown eyes, and the same face basically. Our bodies mirrored each other and we both couldn't really walk on stable ground without finding something to trip over. But I still tended to faint more and she was a tiny bit better at balance then I was. Our brother, Nate, looks like us, but he had electric blue eyes and could walk. He has a handsome face and tends to have a lot of girls swooning over him.

As we walked to my terminal it was just boarding.  
"You have to hurry," Beth said "I'll miss you Izzy"  
"I'll miss you to Lizzy." We hugged and the attendant for the plane called "Straight flight to Port Angles is leaving soon"  
I gave her one last hug and a peck on her cheek and was on my way to the little town the woman in my family hated, Forks, Washington.  
A/N: No Edward, sorry, there will be next chapter, and pretty much every chapter after that. R&R plz? Did you hate it? Love it? Think it was ok? I won't know until you tell me. 


End file.
